User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. Furthermore, if you want to know what time it is where I live, it is : . Numbers before the : from 1-12 are in the morning, while numbers 13-24 are in the afternoon. Click here to refresh the page and see the time change. ---- Recommendation for new member reference This anon has an editing history since, 2011 if I remember correctly. Hope to be able to enroll a new member =] A success I remember fondly is Frostyflytrap, SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 00:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: The demo Yeah, I checked his Twitter account a few days ago to see if you had reminded him yet, and I saw that he had sent you the email. I thought then that he must have sent it to me too, so I checked, but it wasn't there. Then I realized that it might be hidden in spam, and sure enough, it was there. The game was really fun, and after I completed it, I sent him back an email about the game. Did you complete the levels yet? -- 22:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, you're quick! Now I want to do I walkthrough for the last level! The game looks much more like a Nitrome game now. -- 23:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Revise 4 Hi Nobody! I would be glad to participate in Revise 4- in fact, I think I already am! I was also editing section one, as you may have noticed, and I have already completed the first column. But I could edit another section if you want that one. -- 20:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Identification help Yes, I believe the yellow circle is a coin from Lockehorn. I think the potion is a health potion from Blast RPG, although I am not sure where I saw it. -- 14:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Heading 5 I think I didn't change them because it was the same thing than normal text, and having a 5th level heading looks too much, but I can do it if you want. :) I'll see what I can do. 15:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you want them to be noticeable in the TOC, then that's enough reason for using the headers. Also, I think I can add an edit button too. Do you want it to be implemented? 15:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yay! It works now. I don't know why it worked before, because you added the code correctly. Well, I cannot see the edit section button, but I can try to fix that now. 15:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Canary Yes, I see what you mean. I had gotten Canary and Canopy mixed up. Oops. 16:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Update Hi NOBODY, here's to let you know that the featured article has been updated, and we have two left. I'll source around for some good articles. Also, should we establish some guidelines on blurbs to featured articles. There was a time where I followed the previous practice of quoting the first/first two sentences, but recently found it insufficient or inappropriate for a lead-in for a few recent featured articles. See you around, SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 17:34, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Demo pages Can I have your permission to start splitting game pages with demos? 16:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi back Hey NOBODY, congratulations on completing your Revise 3 project. Now on to Revise 4 I see...well, maybe I might help. I'm just not sure by "if they are okay". I'll have a look at the links and comment. Why would I be offended because you said that? If anything, when you say that, it sounds like you did intend to offend. Try not to overthink; it happens to me, too. 21:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. I was expecting it, actually. 22:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Out of curiosity, why did you remove "OMG" from Santi's comment? 22:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :No...it could stand for "Oh my gosh" or "Oh my goodness" or "Octopuses meet gorillas" or maybe it's just "OMG". Like I said before, don't overthink. It's just three letters. 22:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:I always forget the name of the message :( Thx for reminding me, I had totally forgot about it. And thanks again for... thanking me. I'm going to continue working hard when I can to make up for it when I can't--I have a wacky schedule that changes a lot (which is 'really' not good for getting sleep), and so can't edit some days. You might have noticed this yesterday and the day before. 21:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Null Image I was also beta testing. I knew you were writing an article about it, so I just got some images that I thought you might overlook. Because once the game came out or was updated, the golden opportunity to get images was gone. And I have to say, this was an amazing opportunity. You have a TON of beta info, Ayernam and I will (hopefully) get the little you missed. And we have all of the info almost done for the game in a few hours after release! 20:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Also, about the speech bubbles, I think we should put an image of each bubble up too. If you're worried about the one on level 2 (was that the only one with swearing?) we can blur out the cuss word. I have an image of the first five speech bubbles, but haven't edited the second one yet. 20:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::If that was really your concern, you didn't have to add the image at all. Censoring out words won't take away from the reality of what is actually on the screen. If you feel uncomfortable adding quotes from the Nitrome boss, then don't add them, but don't stop other users from adding them. The reality is, that is what the Nitrome boss said, and it was to show his character, you know, make it more believable. Just because someone else added it - because the character said it - does not mean that they swore themselves. ::I'm aware the page has already been set up - but just something to keep in mind for next time a situation like this comes up again. 07:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you mean. How is someone else adding it any different than me? My only reason for ever not adding is to avoid offending or scaring off younger users (or anyone who doesn't like swearing). While I would never say these words because it is wrong, it doesn't necessarily offend me. I just thought we could blur out the cussing because 1) it ''is swearing, and 2) it wouldn't take away from the content to blur it out. 12:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Birthday Thanks Nobody! :D Also, when is yours? 14:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Boss/Quotes All of a sudden, your wip page is FLOODED with edits. You need to sysop-protect it. 13:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ad for Aye Hey NOBODY! I'm just stopping by to suggest that maybe you should make Ayernam an admin. I know you talked to him about this before, but I suggest this now because we would have an open spot with me leaving. I hope this wiki continues to do as good as it has been! Sincerley, 18:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Emite, will miss you. =[ :I'm not sure if the wiki has enough active users anymore to justify four active admins. Oh wait, even RSK and Santi are not active anymore. SQhi•'''(talk)71k edit 09:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Deleted template Hi NOBODY, could you undelete Template:Incomplete/mini or provide me with the source code? I noticed that you deleted that template, and I would like to have a look at it, to see what it was for. Thanks. =) Also, I'm not that sure the templates which don't work should be deleted on the spot. They are meant to work and they're often there for a purpose. After all, wasn't the mini templates an attempt by Santi to make banner templates more presentable on pages with infoboxes? SQhi•'(talk)71k edit 17:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It's already there? Found it! A nearly forgotten relic. Template:Incomplete/small. SQhi'•'(talk)71k edit 18:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oops NOBODY, looks like we already have a mini template. So, do we keep the /mini any longer? SQhi'•'(talk)71k edit 15:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Next logo Hi Nobody! From Wednesday to Sunday I won't be at my computer, so I was thinking about what to do with the logo. There are two solutions: I can make the logo the Monday, 1st of April, or instead if you want you can make the logo. What do you think? 20:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Logos I have a suggestion (just a suggestion, though). Since Santi is probably going to make the new logo on Monday, you could make (in the meantime) an April Fools logo for Monday only. In addition to being fun, it would also give Santi an extra day to work on the logo. Does that sound ok? 21:45, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Ok! 13:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Battle of the Week Pssstt, I think you need to change the battle of the week now. -- 22:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's Tuesday and the battle still hasn't changed.... -- 17:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) If Ifs work something like this: } | result 1 | result 2}} In other words, the text in between the "if" and pipe is a parameter. So build the if based on the parameter if you haven't already. 21:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hello NOBODY. I'm sorry I haven't edited much lately. I have a large writing assignment due on Wednesday, and it's the last big one of the year. After that, I should have more time. Also, I just downloaded League of Legends, so I've played that in my spare time. Anyway, I should be back on Wednesday or Thursday, although I'll dedicate some time to League of Legends. 18:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Scientist's Status I don't mean to insult you, but I think we shouldn't declare his death yet since the game hasn't been released yet and we're not sure if he's dead yet or not. The flies seem to be the symbol but we should still wait. I don't think the flies are enought as evidence. 09:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:So you heard What, no? Me? Edit that place? Never. 20:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Yes that was me, because I was bothered that that info wasn't on there when I was looking up stuff about some of my cards. .GIF images I found an image that I was eager to add to the Blocks (Calamari) article (the ones that the colored line but it turns out that it was a GIF. Help? 23:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Test subject complete Hey do u know the enzyme throwed by guards? Shouldn't we name them Orange goo (enzyme)?Nitrome named them like so in one of the previews. 13:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat I am in chat BTW.If i leave ill be back in 2 mins. 14:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering... Your last post on Nitrome Universe is from December, almost the end of October. I was wondering... are you leaving the blog? 12:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Colour Blind template I was wondering if we need a template for Colour Blind to organize some things, so we can be pretty much prepared to fill it up when the game is released. That or it would be a complete waste of time. But I felt like doing a thing, so let's get to it! 14:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Comment rules, or comments rule Some wikis have ways of posting links to rules for article comments within each article comment module. This text is posted just below the large article comment count. I haven't looked into where it comes from, though. Just thought you might want to know if you don't already (based on your userpage). 07:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome:Featured Article Hi, since you're around, I would like to ask you for your opinion. =) The current article first in line to be featured on the Main Page: Cuboy can still be improved upon. As such, now I propose to feature the second article in line, Skins. Would you support this? Please reply at Talk:Skins Also, since it is an article that will be featured, would appreciate if you could help out and do a quick scan. See if the article is up to standard, some touch-up here and there. Thanks! SQhi'•'(talk)Revamped 19:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Don't worry NOBODY, I still remember your message on how Cuboy can be improved. I'm working on it now. RE:Cuboy Reply on this page: Talk:Cuboy#So_so_so.2C_what_is_wrong_with_this_article Good night. SQhi'•'(talk)Revamped 21:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Doctor battle Hey Nobody, did you see my comment on the battle of the week? We already had a doctor battle (except that time Dr. Boshi was in it, too). -- 22:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Nevernest Are you able to change the bagde name "Never'n'est" to "Neverest"? RE:Happy Birthday! Thank you! Hmm, hard work you say? =P SQhi'•'(talk)Revamped 17:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a bug? Idk what happens, but I cannot comment on your blog post. 13:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :My fault. Yes, that's true, but I thoguht your last forum post was a blog *facepalm*. xD 18:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Template:Media Hi Nobody! I saw your recent edit, where you removed all of the colours from the template. I think this makes the template look kind of bare, though I understand your reason- the text was a bit hard to see. What about this then? Lyngo Games MTV Arcade Candystand Miniclip Shockwavesound.com Jay is Games Super Feed Me.com Ice Breaker iOS website Nitrome Touchy website }} I made the text in the group white, and the background lighter so that the links are easier to see. Do you think this helps? -- 19:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes Flooded Hi Ayernam and NOBODY, both of you have been dabbing so much in categories recently that the Recent Changes has been flooded, with all the past edits falling off the edge of the list? Is there some great project you guys have been working on? SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 04:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hi NOBODY! I didn't make any logo because I don't know what to do. Do you want to make another "What comes next" logo? 16:12, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we could give it a miss this month, since there really is no game/content/function to feature. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Skins greenlight Apologies for the misunderstanding. What I meant was if Skins is ready to be featured on the Main Page. If you do think so, please reply at Talk:Skins. I left this message because I think you're online right now. Thanks! If you do give the thumbs up, I think we'll have enough support to put it up tomorrow morning. =) SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 14:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Thechnically, the game belongs to May, but I agree with that. 15:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Demos You mean something new to playtest? Not that I know of. He was tweeting about some game called Ending, but I haven't looked into that yet. I doubt it's a Nitrome game, though. 21:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: What happened? Oh my! I didn't see that! What I did was use the "Edit intro" function to edit the Skywire page, but I never intended to completely remove everything from the article! Sorry for being a bit reckless there. -- 21:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) IPs Have you been looking up the locations of all IPs who browse the wiki? 14:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :It felt like you've been looking up quite a few IPs ever since yours got exposed. 20:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi NOBODY, can you add Spawn areas and Transporters to the Test subject blue template? I don't know how to do it. 21:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I added the links. -- 21:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hi there, just popping by to check up on how you guys have been doing. Nice job! I've been away for a while, and I just want to catch up on the latest news on the wiki, has anything significant happened while I was eating caek away? Nice job with the wiki, by the way (I'm repeating myself, again). 07:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, look whose signature grew. 08:17, May 13, 2013 (UTC) For the promotion RE: What is this? Those pictures I uploaded were so I could update with files that were more up-to-date on current Nitrome events. I noticed our only promotion picture was an image with a transparent background of the Touchy skin, and since the promotion form allowed for up to nine images to be added, I wanted to post more pictures. I couldn't select images already uploaded on the wiki, so I saved some screenshots that were already uploaded onto pages and submitted them for approval. I didn't realize the images would also be uploaded to the wiki as well. The names I couldn't control. Don't delete them yet; I've submitted a contact form to Wikia asking about how the deletion of the files will affect the wiki's promotion on wikia.com. 23:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that was an accident, okay? Maybe there are no accidents, but it was certainly unintentional. A user said something about not being able to upload images when you adjusted something that was in the MediaWiki namespace, so I wanted to see what they meant. I thought that images uploaded using the "Photo" button on the side of the editor don't get uploaded until the editor clicks "Publish". I was dead wrong. 01:01, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Unblocking 72.201.211.105 This address made two edits to the same page. They weren't exactly edits that I agree should stay, but it certainly doesn't look like an act of vandalism, more like a misunderstanding of the page's format. If the IP persists, we'll look into the situation more. But a block for one week is not needed on the account of only two edits made under the same page with that IP address. 06:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Already making an awesome background Hi NOBODY! I have a small question: would be correct ''on nitrome.com, or in nitrome.com instead? 19:58, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :That was so fast. Thanks! Title says all. 20:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC)